Double faced mirror
by linalily
Summary: Hope has many faces and colours. It doesn't follow or respect common sense. But it does make our days seem shinier than ever.


**Double Faced Mirror**

"Tell me Hitomi, do you want to come or not?"

"Umm… I don't know...That idea just seems absurd to me" replied Hitomi, not bothering to take her eyes of her book. 'But then what I have lived four years ago would be considered absurd too!'

"Oh come on Hitomi! You're missing the whole point! It's not question of it being absurd or not! What matters is the fun!"

"I do wonder what about a lake and a weird superstition would be fun. How can you believe that, it's been all made up to attract people over there."

"Not that again!" said Yukari angrily to her friend, taking the book off her hands. "You can be such a jerk sometimes Hitomi! Why don't you try to loosen up that cynic attitude of yours and try to see the effort that people who love you make! If it continues like this no one will try to approach you anymore and _I_ _might as well be one of them!_"

"…"

"Oh and another thing, you have a two years old promise to hold so don't you dare refuse!"

"Ok, ok I'll come" said Hitomi nonchalantly. Glaring Yukaris where just too stubborn to allow any type of confrontation."But…"

"No buts! You have no right to put on conditions! I've allowed enough of them lately! You'll follow mine now, so make sure you're ready Friday!"

Hitomi couldn't stop starring at the retreating back of her friend, too dumbfounded to notice that she didn't give her the book back.

"Huh…" sighed Hitomi, allowing herself to relax on the bench "For her to threaten me, I might have slightly overdone it today."

'No… not only today, these whole four years were a total mess.'

* * *

High mountains covered with thick foliage filled the view. Their height and heavy build imprisoned the little shrine in the tight and somber valley. If it wasn't for the sinuous road that lead them to it, the place would've been inaccessible to people. At the far end of the valley stood a shining small lake, sending wavering rays of light in every direction. Its stubborn brightness seemed to tear off the mountains shadowy figures, unraveling nature's simple yet beautiful painting.

'Not bad… I didn't expect this place to be this beautiful. Perhaps it won't be an awful trip after all.'

" Waaah! This place is fabulous!" cried joyously Hanabi, one of Hitomi's friends "When I see the lake I just want to believe the rumor running about it!"

"Wouldn't it be great if it was true? I mean who wouldn't want to see his deepest desires reflected on water!" said Yukari "I might just know who would love to see that happen!"

Every head turned towards the silent girl that walked a little bit ahead of them, knowing exactly who she was talking about. The girl in question wasn't even listening to the conversation and seemed lost in her own thoughts.

"Oy Hitomi! What do you think about this whole story?" said Yuri cutting Hitomi off from her thoughts.

"Story?... Ah you mean the one about the lake? Well to expect anything out of it to be true would be weird, don't you think?"

"Aah you're no fun Hitomi!"said Hanabi "You've changed a lot! Before, you would always find a weird story to tell us in this sort of atmosphere…"

"Oh well! How about we go find a place to stay! I'm sooo hungry!"

Hitomi couldn't thank Yukari enough for what she did. She always saved her from those awkward moments that appeared whenever they made allusion to the incident four years ago. Hitomi followed them as they went on ahead with Yukari, too busy about their stomachs to linger on the conversation.

She was just too far from their world, hers wasn't here. But she was the one who made the choice to return home and she assumed all the consequences, even if they were painful. Though sometimes she couldn't stop herself from wishing to see him or just hear his voice. She would believe so hard in her wish, even when nothing happens. Years made her hopes fade but her wish remained the same.

The rumor about the lake made her more reluctant than ever to follow her friends. She was tired of always raising her hopes up and to see nothing happen. But it was also the occasion to stop the incessant circle of repeating itself. It was time to forget what happened in the past and embrace the future ahead of her. A future on Earth and not the one she longed for on Gaia. This trip was her way of saying goodbye.

* * *

The water was very smooth and clear for a lake. Even though the weather was still, ripples and small waves formed on the surface sending colorful highlights to the surrounding area. The sight was heavenly and deserved its reputation. Fairies wouldn't seem out of place.

The girls all went ahead to inspect the lake more closely, only Hitomi stayed behind. She didn't dare approach it too quickly, too many feelings depended on it and she wasn't very eager to end them. But still she was determined to continue on. She slowly made it to the shore, not taking her eyes off the water. It was clear, so clear she could see every tiny rock that lined the bottom of the lake. But that was only adding to her frustration. She expected something to happen. No, she _wished_ something would happen. Seconds passed and nothing seemed to disturb the calmness of the area. She didn't want that! She thrust briskly her hand into the water. Hope trickled its way into Hitomi as the ripples disrupted the calm surface of the water. But their slow subsiding made Hitomi even more restless. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes, her last tears. Endings are always so painful!

'Time to say goodb…'

"Hitomi! Come on we're going to get some ice creams!" Said Yukari as she approached her.

Hitomi wiped her eyes quickly before she turned to her friend.

"I'm coming!"

She turned one last time to the lake. Slowly a wide and toothy smile smeared her wary face. All the tension dissolved in a few seconds.

"What is it? Why are you grinning like that?"

Hitomi faced her friend with a happy smile.

"I think that someone doesn't want me to give up already!" She took her friends hand and led her to the other girls. "Come on I'm hungry!"

She left leaving the lake's overflowing calmness outmatch the small circular ripples that were formed, leading the pure white feather to a still and peaceful position.

Note: I'm sorry if the story was a little bit sloppy! I did do my best for my first story and I do hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
